Collision
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: 3 TARDISes collide bringing 4 Doctor and 9 companions together. River and Rose, the Doctors' wives fight. Doctors compete. Jack and River flirt. Clara bakes. Martha and Donna joke. Rory and Mickey stand around. 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th Doctors try to fix it. But evil forces are everywhere. Please read and review.
1. Collision

**Day 1**

The cloister bell began ringing through the TARDIS. Amy and Rory ran to the console room to find the Doctor and River running around the console frantically trying to stop something "What the hell is happening?" Amy shouted over the chaos and the TARDIS began to shake.

"3 TARDISes are colliding!" River screamed.

"Stop it!" Rory yelled holding onto Amy.

"We are trying!" the Doctor shouted. But it was too late there was a loud bang and the 4 TARDIS inhabitants fell onto the ground. River pulled herself up using the console, her hair more wild than it normally was. The Doctor jumped up while Amy and Rory clambered up. Standing in the TARDIS was a thin man with an excessive amount of hair gel in his brown hair. The Doctor smiled, the man saw River and his eyes widened he opened his mouth "Let me stop you right there" the Doctor said.

"What happened?" the man asked.

"3 TARDISes are colliding" the Doctor said, he turned to the Ponds "This is the 10th Doctor" he then turned to 10 "10 this is Amy and Rory Pond and their daughter River Song, my wife"

"Hello" 10 smiled.

"Hi" Amy smiled warily.

"Nice to meet you" Rory nodded. River winked flirtatiously, her husband sighed. There was a flash of light and Donna Noble stood in the TARDIS dazed and confused, she saw 10 and ran to him and hugged him before stepping back and slapping him. Hard. "Oww" 10 whined.

"You erased my memories Space Man" Donna accused.

"Ok ok I'm sorry" 10 nursed his saw cheek "This is 11th me" he gestured at 11.

"Hi" Donna said curtly.

"Amy and Rory" 10 introduced the Ponds. The Ponds and Donna nodded in greeting.

"And this is River who is a _time traveller_" 10 hinted heavily so that Donna wouldn't say something she shouldn't.

"Lovely to meet you" River smiled "Umm I'm married to this big lump"

"Right" Donna nodded.

"We need to work out" 10 was cut off by another flash of light. Martha Jones was in the house. After the greetings and explanations. There was another flash, they were getting quicker. Mickey Smith had arrived, he ran to Martha. They embraced. There was no time to say anything because Captain Jack Harkness stood his very existence was outrageous "Hello" he smiled.

"Don't start!" 11, 10 and Mickey shouted. Jack looked bruised. In a very short amount of time RoseTyler and the 9th Doctor joined the TARDIS crew. "Right everyone's here" 11 announced.

"Umm sweetie" River was looking at a long lasting flash. The 12th Doctor and Clara Oswald fell through it. "Hello Sweetie" River purred.

"River don't" 11 looked at 12 "Who are you?"

"You" 12 said impatiently "This is Clara, short, bossy and heartbroken. Be nice"

"I'm old" 11 said in disbelief.

"It's fine" River smiled "I still love him"

"Oh yes" 12 grinned.

"Hello still here" Clara waved.

"Right bowtie what's happening?" 12 snapped, 11 opened his mouth "Don't tell me 3 TARDIS colliding" 11 nodded.

"Well the doors are gone" 9 gestured at the stone wall were the doors had been.

"Ah we seem to be trapped" 11 bit his lip.

It had been 6 hours and none of the Doctor's or River could fix the TARDIS. The 8 people not deemed good enough to touch the TARDIS were crowded in the TARDIS kitchen drinking and eating. And the Doctors walked in with River "Well we can't fix it" River wiped her hands on a rag.

"We're all stuck here" 9 agreed.

"So we'll have to assign some bedrooms" 11 pointed out.

"Yeah and we'll carry on through the night" 10 suggested.

"So who's sleeping where" Rose asked.

"Umm we'll all sleep down this corridor, we should all sleep together" 11 nodded.

"Together eh" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"No!" 10 shouted.

"Ok ok" 11 waved his hands around "Amy, Rory you have your room. Mickey and Martha there's a double room waiting. Donna, Rose and Clara find a room you like. Jack room next to the swimming pool" Everyone nodded and agreed.

"What about River, if she's your wife. Where is she sleeping?" Rose asked spitefully.

"Umm well with me" 11 said turning red.

"Hang on she's my wife too, she can sleep with me" 12 butted in.

"Fine we'll have a rota" 11 suggested.

"Hang on if there's a rota, I'm sure 9 and 10 should be on it and me" Jack exclaimed.

"No!" River shouted over the men arguing "I will sleep with who I choose" Jack smirked "Between 11 and 12" she added "Jack I was drunk and it was one time let it go" The women were looking at River viciously.

"Ok right bed" 11 clapped his hands together "9 and 10 you're on night duty" every filed out. 11 and River headed for their bedroom, River kissed her parents goodnight and said goodnight to Clara who unlike Rose, Martha and Donna, liked her.


	2. Lazy Morning

**This was the first thing I ever wrote for this story so enjoy.**

**Day 6**

There was a hammering on the door "Oh god what's that" River groaned, she was tangled sleepily up with her husband.

"I don't know my love" 11 mumbled as River burrowed into his chest. The hammering on the door continued. "Doctor they need you. Hello? I'm coming in" said a voice. The door opened and Rory stumbled in. Neither the 11 nor River moved to cover the naked bodies. Rory covered his eyes "Will you two please cover up"

"No" River said sleepily. Rory sighed and turned around he opened his eyes and found discarded sheets on the floor. He picked one up and threw it over the 11 and River. They didn't move apart from River pulling the sheet over her chest and trying to go back to sleep "Melody Pond don't you dare go back to sleep, or I will get your mother" Rory threatened in vain, his daughter was already asleep but her husband was still half awake. "Please get up it's already one o'clock in the afternoon and Amy's doing a nut" Rory appealed.

"Rory the way I see it" 11 began "I could spend all day lying in bed with my gorgeous wife or I could get up and watch Amy being moody"

"It's a fair point Doctor, but please she's our daughter" Rory half-begged.

"I have no reason to get up" 11 kept his arms around his wife.

"Well I'm umm leave you erm be" Rory retreated.

"Is he gone?" River asked opening his eyes.

"You were awake you little fake" 11 accused.

"Of course I was awake" River mumbled "My mum's going to come in soon" 11 held River close. They had a few minutes of peace before Amy almost threw their bedroom door of its hinges. "Melody get the hell up" Amy shouted. River pretended she was asleep again, but it was no use "I know you're awake River. You might fool your father but not me" River grudgingly sat up holding the sheet around herself. Amy eyed her daughter "Will you two please stop acting like love sick teenagers and grow up"

"Never" River giggled kissing 11.

"Still in the room" Amy said flatly. 11 began to wrestle River onto the mattress, while she giggled and smiled. "Doctor, I will castrate you" Amy promised. 11 snapped out of it and looked pale.

"Mother you are so embarrassing" River complained crossing her arms.

"Get up, get dressed and don't forget to grow up" Amy slammed the door. As soon as the door closed River lay down and tried to sleep again "River" the Doctor whispered.

"She won't castrate you" River muttered "She's just trying to scare you" 11 seemed satisfied and lay down with River in his arms.

They had 20 minutes before they heard muttering outside their door "Well I'm not going in again" that was Amy's voice.

"Jack will go in" Martha's voice.

"He's in the library" Rose's voice.

"Any of the Doctors?" Amy again. There was no answer. "Get Jack" Amy's voice said determinedly.

"Oh my god" River whispered. She put her head on 11's chest.

"I have an idea, stay still" he smiled and pulled the sheets over River. Jack burst into the room looking gleeful "Come on get up, get dressed" Jack said sadly "It's heart breaking to say that, come on" Jack pulled the sheet of 11, revealing River "Oh I'm sorry River" Jack apologised.

"We both know you're not Jack" River purred "Hand me that night dress" Jack handed her a black silk nightdress, she pulled it over her head. The Doctor got up and dressed. River stretched out on the bed and watched. She followed the Doctor and Jack to the console room. 10 wolf whistled when he saw he, she smiled and sat down in the swing by him. Rose and Amy came in carrying piles of cables. Amy sighed "Melody Pond go and get dressed before your father sees you" River sulked off.

River was the topic of conversation that night as Rose, Martha, Donna and Clara all had a glass of wine in the living room. "Can you believe this River Song?" Rose gossiped.

"No, she outrageous but she's kind" Martha reasoned.

"She's a downright show off" Rose spat.

"Don't let Amy hear you saying that" Clara warned "I think she's just happy to have all her husbands in one place for once. It must be hard for her"

"If the boys want to follow her like little puppies let them" Donna sipped her wine.

"Well I don't like her" Rose stated.

"You're just jealous" Clara said "He married her not you" Rose stormed off.

**Please review lovely people**


End file.
